Best friend or more?
by NachoChi
Summary: Otonokizaka turns to be a coeducation school that accepts boys and girls already. Hiroshi Kanie is a new student who arrived and accidentally bumped to a girl named Kousaka Honoka, what is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

This fanfiction was surprisingly made three years ago in a notebook then encoded to a text file hidden in my old hard drive. I was very shocked how much of a weeb I am of Love Live that time. I can remember I started making this on February 2015 and took about 6 months to finish. Anyways I feel like this hardwork of mine no matter how embarassing it is, I should try releasing it on the internet and check out if you liked my style of writing fanfictions 3 years ago. My past self would be proud.

* * *

Hi, my name is NachoChi, this is my very first fan fiction. I am willing to accept any criticism or corrections on my spelling or grammar or how the story is made. This fan fiction is a love story about a man who slowly fell in love with Honoka. This fan fiction is related with the anime Love Live School Idol Project. Now, let me explain when did this story I wrote happened in the Love Live timeline. Well first of all, in this fan fiction, the school idol group was never made because the school did not decide to shut down. Remember? Honoka decided to be idols to save the school. So all the nine girls don't know each other. Except for those who are already best friends already like Honoka, Umi, and Kotori, Rin and Hanayo, and Eli and Nozomi. Maki and Nico doesn't have friends here because in my story their school idol group never exists. So in Chapter 1-3, I'm gonna write as Hiroshi Kanie or my main original character for this story. And in Chapter 4, I will write as Honoka! And the rest will be Hiroshi!

I would also like to thank a guy named Octavious Jonathan Geraldy and my beta readers for helping A LOT! He told me to never give up and also telling me how much he loves Honoka because IT REALLY HELPED ON THIS FANFIC!

WIthout the help of my beta readers, this fanfic will be full of wrong grammar and wrong spellings. But I'm still expecting some now.

Thank you and enjoy the fan fiction!

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Hi! My name is Kanie Hiroshi! Tommorow, I would be a high school student already! This would be very fun because when you are a high school student, you get to do very fun things after school like girlfriends, clubs and lots of friends! My dad wanted me to study at Canada because the education is better there and also I'm a citizen there too. But sadly, my family didn't had enough money to send me there so my mom decided to enroll me in a school named Otonokizaka High School. I researched the school on the internet, it said it used to be an all girls school before, but they started to accept boys to avoid the school from closing down. I was fine with that school because it was like my last hope because I almost failed every entrance test of high school including UTX Academy. But I'm not saying I hate that school, I like it because it is near Akihabara, the anime town full of cosplayers, anime shops, and maid cafes!

Tomorrow is the first day there! Wow! Time flies that fast huh? High school here I come!

-THE NEXT DAY-

The alarm clock shouted, BEEP! BEEP! I'm so tired to move my hand to press that snooze button. But surprisingly, I did.

I woke up at around 5:30 AM. I'm was expecting to wake up late and run to school with toasted bread with my favorite red bean jam in my mouth!

When I was done with my breakfast, shower, and daily poop. I had one hour to kill so I spent that hour going to school early so I can see how my school looks like because I'm was dreaming about it last night!

When I went to my school, it wasn't great what I expected or maybe I expected too much. I'm was expecting there will be robots helping the students or something like UTX.

Anyway, when the entrance ceremony started, I obviously have to listen the Principal's long boring speech then there was a senior who is actually the Ex-Student Council President. She talked lots of blah blah that I didn't want to listen and she finally revealed our new Student Council President for this school year. There was a sexy, hot, and blonde girl walking then she just hold the microphone and said seriously,

"Hi, my name is Ayase Eli. I'm your new Student Council President. Lets get along"

She didn't smile or anything but if she smiled she would be very beautiful. But wait a minute, all of the first and second year boys are already drooling with their eyes closed. Is she that beautiful?

Oh well, my number one priority in this high school life is getting a girlfriend because I feel like I need more love from my peers. So.. I should start dating the.. Student Council President! She is just perfect! But when I look at her ribbon, it looked different from the first and second years. The first years ribbon is colored blue and the second years is colored red.

When that boring entrance ceremony was done except the entrance address by that hot Student Council President, I asked my classmate about the green ribbon that she had.

But she replied, " Huh? Didn't you listen to the principal? You don't know she's a third year! "

The way she replied was so rude but she is kinda cute. She has crimson red hair and purple eyes. But I don't care about asking her name. And she can be my girlfriend.. If she can remove that rude attitude of hers! And.. She is a third year, I can't date a third year! A first year dating a third year is too awkward. And she looks really older and a bit taller than me.

When I'm was walking to my classroom, I can hear somebody running upstairs then when I tried to find that somebody. She was climbing fast like a jaguar! She ran to the hallway and bumped me by accident so hard! I feel there is something wrong on my arm already but when I stood up and tried to be a gentleman by helping her get up but when I saw her, her nose was bleeding like so bad! But her blue eyes are very beautiful though.

When she stand up, she immediately said, " I'm sorry! I just woke up late okay? Bye! "

But I grabbed her hand and said, " I have to bring you to the clinic. "

Then she just shouted and smiled, " Hey, you don't need to!"

"Just follow me okay?" I told her in a calm voice.

I handed my handkerchief to cover her nose from bleeding.

When we finally arrived at the clinic, the school nurse ran directly to the girl and said " Are you all right? " Then she prepared the medicine and asked the girl, what is your name?

The girl replied, " Me? My name is Kousaka Honoka. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I see, her name is Kousaka Honoka. After dismissal, I felt like I need to visit her in the clinic because her nosebleed was so bad that she was absent for the whole day on the first day of school.

When I arrived in the clinic, I see two second years talking to her while Honoka is lying down.

I walked near to Honoka's bed and immediately asked her, " Are you okay? I'm sorry I'm was blocking your way because if I'm wasn't there this mess would not have happened.

Honoka replied, " It's okay no need to feel sorry, Its my fault for running too fast and not watching out my way. "

Few seconds later, she started introducing her friends.

She pointed at a girl who had blue hair and orange eyes.

" This is Sonoda Umi! "

Then she pointed at another girl who had grey hair.

" This is Minami Kotori! "

To be honest, I find Kotori very cute. Wow! I'm so lucky that I met Honoka so I can be friends with Kotori then later, date her!

Kotori just greeted to me cheerfully, " Nice to meet you! Um.. What is your name? "

Oh my god! She is too cute!

I replied back, " I'm Kanie Hiroshi, nice to meet you. "

Then I decided to take my leave and of course I waved bye bye to everyone especially Kotori because she will soon be my girlfriend!

But hey, a first year dating a second year. Does 1 year matter? I'm taller than her. I hope that doesn't ruin our relationship.

When I walk on my way home, I want a sweet snack, I have about 1500 yen in my wallet. I hope I can buy something yummy and sweet somewhere here.

I went to Japanese sweets shop named " Homura Sweets " but when the moment I saw…

Honoka wearing a white chef uniform and when we both saw each other, our mouths were wide open!

She shyly said, "Welcome to Homura Sweets, and my parents want to talk to you. "

Wait, what the hell? Me? Talking to her parents? I did not do anything perverted on her today! Oh my god, first day of school. Ruined.

All of a sudden, there was a woman who I think is Honoka's mom who opened the door behind Honoka and said, " Oh is that you? Please come with me. "

I just swallowed saliva on my mouth and followed Honoka's mom.

When I'm was following her, everywhere was dark. Then she took me a door that had a sign "Honoka's room" when she opened the door, I can't believe it. We accidentally saw Umi and Kotori dancing in their underwear on the bed. And all of us were like what the… And our mouths were open And we left the room directly!

Honoka's mom told me while smiling, " I hope you didn't see them. "

I replied back " Of course I didn't look! "

But actually I'm was happy to see Kotori on her underwear! Her breasts are kinda big. While Umi's were kinda… Small?

Later, she brought me to their living room and she offered me some tea.

Then she just suddenly told me,

" Thank you so much for saving our daughter today! "

Wait what!? Saving? She is just exaggerating! But all these appreciation is not worth it! I may see Kotori in her underwear but I know when I get back to school, she is going to hate me forever!

Oh no.. What should I do…

Later she took me to Honoka's room but I have a bad feeling about this.. Umi and Kotori will just ignore me and everything!

But when I went in to her room, they disappeared.. I asked Honoka's mom why Umi and Kotori is in her room.

She replied " Ah. They said they wanted to switch underwear with my daughter because Umi's bust is about 75 and Kotori is about 80. They just decided to trade for the perfect wear. "

What the hell did she just said? I think she is just lying. And Kotori's bust size is 80?! Why the hell she will tell me her bust size and how the hell did she know that?

So I started to sit down on the floor, and Honoka's mom told me to wait for Honoka. She served a cup of tea for me to hydrate myself.

While waiting for Honoka, I'm was just looking at Honoka's bed, library, desk, and all other stuff that belongs to her desk.

 **\- 15 MINUTES LATER -**

The door was opened by somebody and it was actually Honoka then when she looked at me that I am at her room, she had her mouth wide open again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Honoka sat down on the table in front of me and calmly thanked, " Thank you for taking me to the clinic when my nose bleed. If you didn't helped me, it would've been worse."

Wow, my first day of school is full of action because of Honoka! But wait, how can a nosebleed will be so bad that she had to be absent for the whole day? Thats weird.

When she thanked me. For some reason, I blushed.

Hey! What the hell? This girl is not my crush or planning to be my girlfriend someday!

I replied back, " Your welcome, its not much of a big deal okay? "

I'm was planning to leave because I remember my mom told me yesterday that I need to be home at 6 PM sharp! But Honoka just handed me a box full of Japanese sweets and said

" Please take this, this is my appreciation gift. "

What the? Just for helping her out makes her giving me an appreciation gift? I think her mom told her to give this to me..

" Thank you… " I said.

And, I'm was planning to leave again but Honoka all of a sudden asked me to do a favor! She asked shyly,

" Can you taste what's inside and tell me if its delicious? "

All of a sudden, I blushed so hard! But I decided to follow what she said. I opened the box, there was manjuu inside. I took one by my hand and bite it. And I have to say, it is delicious!

I told her directly, " It's delicious! "

" Really? " she replied.

" Yeah! " I replied.

When I looked at my wrist watch, dammit! It's already way past curfew! I should go home before my mom comes from work!

I immediately stood up and told Honoka, " Sorry, its already late now, I should go home. "

Opps! I think I need to shake hands or something because we just met.

I raised my hand to her for a handshake and I said " I'm Kanie Hiroshi! Nice to meet you Kousaka-san! "

Then Honoka stand up and shake my hand.

" I'm Kousaka Honoka! I hope we will be good friends, Kanie-kun! "

So when I went out of the shop, she waved me bye bye from her window and I waved back too.

When I'm walking back home, I'm excited to share the delicious manjuu I received from Honoka with my parents. And also I think I should start to think who would be my girlfriend already because that is the most important thing of high school! Or maybe not.

Maybe I should start dating with the Student Council President. Oh wait, I already decided not to pick her anymore. Kotori will be very great but I think not anymore because of that "underwear situation" And Umi too. What about that rude girl? She is cute. Nah.. I can date her if she can shut up her rudeness.

Well, I find Honoka cute in a way. But she is not gonna be my girlfriend maybe?

Wait what did I just think?

There is no way I'm dating her! But… I find her blue eyes shiny and cute though..

Geez! Why do I feel like an emotional roller coaster?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

\- READ FIRST! -

I am now going to write as Honoka. Because if I didn't write this warning you might get confused because I'm not writing like Hiroshi anymore. Anyway enjoy :D

\- READ FIRST! -

I wake up in the morning, late again, but at least not late for school. Ever since the day I met Hiroshi and fed him my specialty manjuu. I had a crush on him on the next day. Some people say that when you are in love, the world you see now will be different. And that is true.

When I walk to school, I tried to look for him so we can walk together. If I find him, I will shout "Hiroshi-kun! Lets walk together!"

And he always smiles as a yes and we start to call each other by our first names because we are already best friends. But it is always a secret in my heart that I love him.

We started becoming friends when we first met which is the first day of school.

Its already been 6 months, I tried to show him my love as a girlfriend by acting a bit different but it seems like he can't notice me but its okay that we will stick as friends because I think we are too young to have a relationship.

Later, Umi and Kotori found us, they will run to us and walk with us too. And that makes me happy.

Even Umi and Kotori doesn't even know I am in love with Hiroshi.

And also Umi and Kotori are already friends with Hiroshi because of that funny story that happened in my house that he accidentally found them in their underwear.

I don't find him as a pervert that much. He is a fine gentleman for me, but Umi until now, still find him a pervert.

I cannot even confess to him because… I can't! It's way too embarrassing! and I know there are many other girls that Hiroshi can date that are better than me!

And also he is a first year and I'm a second year! But some people say that age doesn't matter. Is that true?

Anyway, when classes start, we split up, Hiroshi will be walking to his classroom and I will be walking to mine too.

\- AFTER CLASS -

When lunch break comes, me, Umi, and Kotori will go to the cafeteria and start eating lunch together. But that was before, now, I will wait for Hiroshi-kun to get be dismissed from his classroom then we eat lunch together. With Umi and Kotori of course, it will be so awkward if only the two of us will eat together because that will be so embarrassing!

Today, he ordered Pork Katsu Curry. And I ordered Katsudon. I know that curry is always his favorite food!

We talked, and talked. And it repeats everyday. But it makes me happy everyday no matter how sad I feel.

\- AFTER DISMISSAL -

When we are dismissed, everyone does their own club activities. Umi goes to the archery club everyday to do some practice. And Kotori rushes to Akihabara to do her part time job as a maid in a maid cafe. In her job, she is known as Minalinsky, the legendary maid of Akihabara!

You might ask me, how did I know that Kotori works as the legendary maid and everything?

Well, there was one day that Hiroshi-kun told me that he is going to buy something anime related merchandise for his cousins in the Philippines. Then he asked me to help on choosing for his cousins and accompany him.

I immediately said yes to that because it is like a chance to be alone with him or maybe not. I felt like its a date! Well, a date as friends, not lovers. But it sounds like a date as lovers!

During that day, when we finished buying the anime stuff that his cousins wants.

He decided to treat me for lunch. He wanted to try a maid cafe so we bumped into one and when we went in, he was shocked how expensive it is and how they charge per hour. And when our maid came to us, we were shocked it was Kotori. She pretended that she is not the Kotori you know but it is already clear by her cute voice and hair.

Thats how we knew about Minalinsky, the legendary maid of Akihabara.

So lets get back to the real world! Too much talking about the past!

When I walk home, I walk with Hiroshi. I may have to repeat it, but we do this everyday and it makes me happy.

Today is a Friday, I want to kill a little time time in a park with Hiroshi-kun because i just realized that I can't hold it anymore. I think its the right time to confess my feelings. I'm 90 percent sure he will reject me because I know he wanted a girlfriend someone cool like Ayase Eli, the Student Council President or that red head girl who plays the piano in the music room alone everyday after classes.

But I want him to know my feelings! If this confession will be a fail and he will reject me. I'm still fine with that because being friends with him is fun and happy enough already!

When we arrived at a quiet park, which is the place where I want to confess my feelings to Hiroshi.

Hiroshi asked, "What do you want here, Honoka chan?"

I'm was so serious and I grab his hand just the way how he grabbed my hand when I had that nosebleed on the first day of school. I brought him somewhere quiet. And I immediately stoop up straight, facing him. And just said the final words of truth.

"I like you, Hiroshi kun."


	5. Chapter 5

\- READ FIRST! -

I am now going to write as Hiroshi. And the rest will be Hiroshi already. No more Honoka.

\- READ FIRST! -

What.. Did I just hear?

Is this a confession of love?

Honoka has been my best friend for a long time. I didn't even expect a second year would be best friends with a first year!

Can I accept this confession? Or should I decline this?

It's hard because I don't think of Honoka as my girlfriend.

But I only like Honoka as a friend. If she will be my girlfriend, she won't be the same Honoka that I know.

I know that I'm planning to get a hot girlfriend like the Student Council President or a cute girlfriend like Kotori.

Argh! What the hell am I thinking? This is the wrong time to think about that!

I'm sure I don't want Honoka as my girlfriend.

Oh well, I'm sorry Honoka! My response is..

" Sorry Honoka, its just…"

" Oh! No need to explain that! " Honoka interrupted me.

" I already…"

" Understand. "

I can tell by her voice, she is going to cry. Dammit! Did I do the good choice or the bad choice?

" I need to go home now, no need to walk with me. Bye! " said Honoka.

When she said that, she was already crying and she ran away from me fast and I can see her tears dropping to the ground from her eye.

What have I done? I don't want to see Honoka crying. Because it makes me want to cry too.

So I also go back home, but I can't understand this feeling. Honoka is my best friend and I don't want to see her cry.

Oh man, my eyes are getting wet, I need to go home now!

When I arrive home, I ran directly to the bathroom because I don't want to see my parents looking at my eyes wet.

Well, its not my eyes wet. I am really crying.

I take off all my clothes in my bathroom and take a shower.

I talked to myself in my mind,

"What kind of girl am I in love with?"

I can imagine that girl. It is not the looks that made me like her. Its… Her attitude.

That girl is the one who is always happy. She taught me to never give up. She always make me smile everyday. She is cute in a way and clumsy. And she just make myself to protect and help her.

She doesn't have to be talented or rich.

That is the girl of my dreams. And who is that girl?

Definetly not the Student Council President or Kotori.

This is so weird. Is this love? Oh yeah because I'm talking about the girl of my dreams.

When I went out of the bathroom, I went to bed directly.

I lie down, checked my phone, damn. I received no mail from Honoka anymore. I really like it when me and Honoka text with each other. But now, its all gone.

Right now, I'm sending messages to Umi to ask if Honoka is okay.

I sent like 10 messages already. It seems like she can't reply.

Few minutes later, I heard my mom shouting from downstairs, "dinner is ready!"

I'm was starving for dinner already, I can smell curry, I put my cellphone on my pocket.

I love curry, but for some reason, I'm not really excited of having curry for dinner.

When I sat down in the dining chair and start eating unusually, my mom asked me.

"Why you look sad my son?"

"Nothing, its just surprising that our dinner is curry." I replied.

Later, I can feel vibration in my pocket.

I wonder, who is that calling? It can't be Honoka.

I stand up and said "Excuse me, mom and dad, let me answer this call for a minute."

I went to my room and looked at my cellphone.

Surprisingly, it is Umi calling.


End file.
